


Snowmen, Santa, Skeletons?

by RedAmaranth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, saso fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAmaranth/pseuds/RedAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious present is left for Daichi and it's contents are a bit....out of season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen, Santa, Skeletons?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill done for SASO 2016. The prompt was:
> 
> Package: A flat box from a clothing store wrapped very nicely  
> From: Sugawara Koushi  
> To: Sawamura Daichi  
> Note: Now we can match!
> 
> Enjoy! ~

Daichi was tired and sore from the grueling practice that day. He'd taken an extra long shower in attempt to expel all the tenseness from his muscles. When he had finished, the locker room was empty. He couldn't say he was disappointed though. It was nice to have some peace and quiet every once in awhile. 

Standing in only a towel, still dripping from the shower, he opened his locker and was surprised to find a neatly wrapped box siting atop his clothes. The tag attached read “Now we can match! - Suga” Chuckling, he picked the package up gently, noticing the wrapping paper was covered in mistletoe and reindeer. He'd forgotten that Christmas was just around the corner. Which meant he'd need to go shopping for gifts at some point. Daichi was never very good at keeping up with holidays, always scrambling at the last minute. 

Not Suga though. He always had the most thoughtful gifts readied ahead of time. Daichi admired that about him. He was envious as well, at how carefully picked Suga's gifts were and how much happiness they always seemed to bring the lucky people who received them. 

Sliding a finger under the back of the wrapping, he tore off the paper to reveal a box from Uniqlo. Curious now, Daichi wondered what Suga had bought from the clothing store. Lifting the lid up, there was a black and orange sweater hiding underneath several layers of thin wax paper. (red and green wax paper) 

Thoroughly confused, Daichi took the sweater out of the box and held it up to get a better look. It was a black sweater, with a large orange Jack'O'Lantern emblazoned on the front. The pumpkin's wide smile seemed to be mocking Daichi in his confused state. It _was_ almost Christmas, wasn't it? Not Halloween or April Fool's? Still though, the material was so nice and soft. Daichi smiled fondly as he imagined Suga wearing one of these sweaters alongside him. 

“Took you long enough, Dai-chan.” Daichi whirled around to see Suga standing behind him, dressed casually in jeans and a grey shirt, covered by a red zip-up hoodie which was currently unzipped. Daichi felt a little silly covered in only the towel around his waist. 

“Christmas is in 4 days, right? I'm not going crazy?” He asked, gesturing to the sweater he'd put back into the box. “It's cute though.” He smirked, causing Suga's cheeks to flush slightly. 

“Sensei's Christmas party is Christmas Eve and it's an ugly sweater party. Don't tell me you forgot, Daichi!” Suga exclaimed. 

“I didn't forget, but I know enough about holidays to know that a pumpkin doesn't quite belong among Santa's and Christmas trees.” 

“Tell that to Jack Skellington.” Suga replied, folding his arms playfully across his chest, lips curling into a smile. 

“Jack who?” 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas!” 

Daichi had to search back through his brain before he remembered the movie Suga had been talking about a few weeks ago. The Halloween man, Jack, trying to take over Christmas. Leave it to Suga to try to incorporate a movie into real life. He couldn't deny how adorable it was though, or how clever. 

“Karasuno colors, too.” Daichi winked, eliciting a laugh from Suga, who closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. They stayed like that for a moment before Suga pulled back and softly nuzzled his face into Daichi's neck.   
“There's just one problem though, Suga.” 

“Huh?” 

“I don't think it counts as an ugly sweater.”

Suga kissed Daichi again.


End file.
